


You are the waves in my ocean, the beat in my heart.

by kitty_fic



Series: The Beat in My Heart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, comm: merlinmpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin disappeared months ago without a word. Arthur gets some surprising news from his sister on Merlin's whereabouts and he goes to confront him- determined to win him back despite the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlinmpreg challenge #2 at LiveJournal.  
> Thanks to drarryxlover for the quick beta!

"Is it true?" Arthur looked from Merlin to the small baby with blonde hair and blue eyes playing in the sand.

"You talked to Morgana." Merlin stared back with a look that was a mixture between fear and resignation.

It was a statement not a question, but Arthur confirmed it for him anyway. "Yes."

"I guess there's no point in denying it then?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur's jaw clenched. "But an explanation might be nice."

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked with a bone-weary exhale. "Do you really need to hear me tell you that she's your daughter? Is there even a point any longer in trying to explain that I'm _magic_? Do I need to actually say it out loud? Admit that I don't have any idea how or why, but that I somehow managed to get pregnant? Confess that, instead of telling the truth, I ran away?"

Merlin sounded pained. His voice echoing the way that Arthur felt. Taking a small step closer, Arthur was careful not to make any sudden movements, too afraid that Merlin might spook and disappear again. 

"Maybe." Arthur nodded. "Maybe I do need to hear all of that from you." His chest tightened and he struggled to keep the emotions from welling up in him and showing so transparently on his face. "But what I really want to know is why?"

Merlin refused to meet Arthur's eyes. "I was afraid," he whispered.

Arthur closed the remaining distance between them in a blur, grabbing Merlin's hand firmly in his, tangling their fingers together with practiced ease. "I was afraid too-- afraid that I'd lost you forever."

"You're not angry?" Merlin's teeth nibbled his bottom lip.

"Hell yeah, I'm angry." Arthur snorted. "You shouldn't have left! I deserved better than that. You did too. I can't imagine what these last few months have been like for you... alone."

Merlin nodded.

"But I don't care about that now," Arthur continued. "I need you to understand. I need you to _know_ that I wouldn't have cared... about your magic, the secrets, the pregnancy- about any of it. We could have made it work. I just... I don't want to be without you." Arthur squeezed his hand. "Please, Merlin, let me be a part of your life- a part of hers?"

"Do you mean that?" Merlin looked down at the baby playing just a couple of steps away.

"I do." Arthur followed Merlin's glance down to the angel in the sand. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's beautiful. It's hard to believe that she's really mine... that she's ours." He felt the corner of his mouth twitch in the beginnings of a sad smile. "I had no idea how much I wanted this until I found out that I had it." He raised a hand to cup Merlin's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes again. "Will you let me have it? Give me your heart again Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. His answer, barely a whisper. "Yes." 

Arthur leaned in to claim his mouth, both hands coming up to tangle in Merlin's hair. Relief flooded him as their lips and tongue moved together in a familiar rhythm. 

Merlin broke the kiss first, coming up for air. Nuzzling Arthur's cheek, he whispered, "Come and meet your daughter?"

~


	2. Golden Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets his daughter.

Merlin watched as Arthur held their daughter for the first time. His heart swelled at the sight, the vision filling a void that Merlin hadn't realized existed. He pushed away the pang of regret for keeping them apart until now, putting it aside in favor of enjoying the moment. 

"My baby girl," Arthur whispered, as he bounced her gently on his knee. 

There was no denying that the two of them belonged together. They had the same blond hair and golden glow. 

When they turned their bright smiles towards him, Merlin felt their love as bright as a thousand suns.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin/Arthur fic. It's just a short little thing and it's mpreg and it's fluff... but it was fun to write. I can already see sequels to this in my mind- Auntie Morgana taking the baby shopping, Arthur proposing, Honeymoon on the beach... Awww! *luffs!*


End file.
